<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu Rare Pairs!!! by TheSmellOfOldBooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574441">Haikyuu Rare Pairs!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfOldBooks/pseuds/TheSmellOfOldBooks'>TheSmellOfOldBooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Mild Angst, Oneshot, it's probably gonna be dumb, look the angst ain't really gonna hit hard, no sex for now, rarepairs, rated m to be safe, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmellOfOldBooks/pseuds/TheSmellOfOldBooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots of rarepairs in Haikyuu! I'll add the relationship tags as I update. Updates will be sporadic.</p><p>Some chapters will include manga spoilers but I will put warnings for them.</p><p>Canon compliance of each chapter will vary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Time (Hoshiumi x Hinata)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning: Spoilers for manga up to chapter 367. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS.</p><p>---</p><p>Pairing: Hoshiumi x Hinata</p><p>Rating: G</p><p>Summary: It really wasn't like Hoshiumi to fall in love, but he did. Of course, it would be Hinata Shoyo. With a jump so beautiful, who wouldn't fall?</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The First Time</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It really wasn’t like Hoshiumi to fall in love. The closest he has been to it was when he found volleyball. And he learnt almost immediately that it was vastly different from the love other people were referring to. For one, Hoshiumi sincerely did not want to make out with a volleyball, nor did he yearn to do any other non-volleyball related activities with the volleyball. So, it was best to say that Hoshiumi has never even come close to romantic love.</p><p> </p><p>Therefore, it was only natural for him to panic when his heart started beating erratically upon seeing Karasuno’s number ten jump so beautifully above the net. There was only one occasion where his heart would beat like that and that was after finishing a match. It has been less than five minutes since the first round started. The logical conclusion was that he was dying. Instinctively, he called for a time out, confusing both his teammates and his opponents. He noticed number ten staring at him, gaze curious. Impossibly, his heart started to beat even faster.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi gulped when his attention drifted back to his highly confused teammates and highly irritated coach. The coach appeared very red in the face and if one were to concentrate hard enough they would swear that there was actual steam coming out of his ears. Hoshiumi braced himself to be yelled at but it never came. Hesitantly, he met the coach’s eyes and in return, he received one of the most bone-chilling smiles known to humanity.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoshiumi,” an involuntary shiver twisted up his spine upon hearing his name, “would you care to explain why you would waste a precious time out barely five minutes into a game with us in the lead?”</p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi considered his reply and tried with caution, “I can’t play today. There’s something wrong with me.”</p><p> </p><p>The coach’s smile widened further, revealing his canines – menacingly sharp. A terrifying glint entered his eyes, “And what, pray tell, is your problem besides the fact that you are an idiot?”</p><p> </p><p>Fearing for his safety, he rushed out, “The moment I saw that jump, my heartbeat went crazy and it definitely wasn’t because of the height cause I’m pretty sure I can jump higher and then my hands started sweating a lot even though I haven’t touched the ball yet and I’m pretty sure I could see light coming out from him, like is he is the actual Sun or…” His words drifted off when he realised that all his teammates were caught in varying levels of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>He looked to the coach, only to see him hunched over with a thick air akin to pain surrounding him. The coach groaned, “I cannot deal with this. There is nothing wrong with you, Hoshiumi. You are playing this game. Somebody explain his feelings to him while I go pretend this never happened.”</p><p> </p><p>His teammates only began to laugh harder and he could do nothing except look around in confusion. When Izumi started choking, he finally snapped, “Well, what is it? Spit it out!”</p><p> </p><p>The whistle blew just as he yelled, signalling the end of the timeout. Hoshiumi continued to look lost as his teammates, still chuckling a little, flooded back onto the court. Taking pity on him, Hirugami sighed, “It’s called liking somebody,” before dragging him along to the court. He spluttered as the shock hurtled towards him. Unthinkingly, his eyes snapped to number ten; only to see number ten looking back, eyes glazed, head tilted. Hoshiumi swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>Vaguely he thought, ‘Ah, so this is love.’</p><p> </p><p>The first round passed in a blur, Hoshiumi couldn’t remember anything except a few jumps and serves. He was distracted; still replaying number ten’s jump while the word love echoed around his head. Karasuno took the first round.</p><p> </p><p>Back at the bench, his captain stared at him disapprovingly. Hoshiumi averted his gaze, feeling guilty. It wasn’t as though he wanted to spontaneously fall in love and get side-tracked during a match. If it were up to him he would live out the rest of his life with nothing except volleyball occupying his mind. The captain cleared his throat and Hoshiumi reluctantly moved his eyes back onto him. The captain grunted, “His name is Hinata Shoyo. Remember it. I suggest you try harder if you want him to like you back.”</p><p> </p><p>The words triggered an epiphany and an equation formed in his mind. It was simple. Hinata loved volleyball. He fell in love with Hinata because of volleyball. If he wants Hinata to love him, he just had to show his passion and skill in volleyball. The clouds in his mind dissipated, replaced by a fire that burned brighter than it ever has. He growled, “I’m back. Let’s take the second round and then the third. We will win this.” His teammates smirked. It was electrifying when Hoshiumi got fired up. No matter what, Kamomedai would win.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>And win they did. But not in the way Hoshiumi wanted to. Admittedly, he underestimated Hinata. His flame was much stronger than Hoshiumi’s. It was too strong. In pursuit of the light, he got caught by the flames of the Sun. Just like that, he was out with a snap, and the court lost its brightness. Hoshiumi was conflicted. On one hand, he was happy to have won with his team; they would be able to play even more; win even more. On the other hand, the victory felt hollow. Insincere. What was the point of winning against a solar system with a burnt-out star?</p><p> </p><p>His captain took one look at him, rolled his eyes and dragged him over to Karasuno’s captain. He lightly tapped the other captain’s shoulder, “Pardon us for intruding. I would like to thank your team for the brilliant match. It really opened our eyes; especially for my kouhai here. We sincerely hope that we will be able to play against your team again,” he glanced towards Hoshiumi, “If you don’t mind, my kouhai has a question.”</p><p> </p><p>Karasuno’s captain shifted his gaze towards Hoshiumi, “Sure. Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi spluttered, “Is Hinata Shoyo alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Karasuno’s captain chuckled, “It would take more than that to knock Hinata out. He overworked himself due to our negligence. He’s resting now. I’m sure that he will be fine,” he hesitated, “…soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi nodded, “That’s good,” there was a short pause before he blurted out, “Can I see him?” In the corner of his eye, he could see his captain’s expression flicker between annoyed and amused while Karasuno’s captain simply appeared to be growing more confused.</p><p> </p><p>He heard his captain take a deep breath, “As you can see my kouhai here was really inspired by your teammate. I apologise for his brashness. You don’t have to comply; we understand the delicacy of the situation.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing this, Karasuno’s captain glanced around, silently getting his team’s opinion. No one seemed particularly offended; only a little conflicted and apprehensive. With a hand at the back of his neck, he looked back towards Hoshiumi and sighed, “It’s fine, we don’t mind. You can follow us, we were about to go see him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi bowed with all the sincerity he could muster, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was in tears when Karasuno walked in. It was because of him that Karasuno had lost. If only he had taken better care of himself; went to bed earlier instead of staying out past midnight just to run; ate less junk food and drank more water. It was too late to think of all that now. He should’ve thought of all this before succumbing to a fever. More tears slid down his face. What kind of volleyball player gets subbed out because of a fever?</p><p> </p><p>Before he could wallow any further, a large palm descended on him with a harsh smack. He yelped and looked up to see Sugawara’s smiling face. Immediately, Sugawara noticed how puffy Hinata’s eyes were. He sighed, “I don’t know what’s bouncing around inside that tiny brain of yours, but you better not be blaming yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata protested indignantly, “But if I wasn’t sick then Tsukishima wouldn’t have gotten an injury; we would’ve been able to do all the combos we practised; we wouldn’t have had to compromise,” Sugawara’s hand flew to cover Hinata’s mouth before he could continue.</p><p> </p><p>Again, he sighed, “Let’s think of it this way Hinata, we were only able to get this far in the first place because of you.” Hinata clenched his fists, ready to retort. He drew in a breath to deny the statement. Sensing Hinata's dissatisfaction, Sugawara opted for a lighter tone, “And when did you become so self-centred, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>The team quickly caught on to what Sugawara was trying for. Tanaka jeered, “Do you think us senpai are useless without you? You all still have a long way to go!”</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya pushed two thumbs up, “There was no way you could’ve been any help to those end game receives, Shoyo.” He shoved Asahi forward, “Plus, don’t forget. We have our ace right here!”</p><p> </p><p>Stuttering, Asahi tried his hardest to follow through, “O-of course. Uh, yes. I am, um, the ace, so... I’m better?” He looked around in a panic. Somehow he managed to meet Kageyama's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama shrugged and joined in, “You’re not the only one I can set to, boke.”</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi smiled, “You can start boasting when you can do a floater.” A long pause ensued as the rally came to a halt. Yamaguchi rammed his elbow into Tsukishima's side.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima clicked his tongue when he realised that everyone was waiting for his comment. He sighed and looked away, “It’s just a twisted ankle. Even if you were there you wouldn’t have been able to prevent it. You’re horrible at blocking, in case you forgot.” Lifting his bruised ankle, he lightly kicked Hinata's shin, "All in good order." Hinata finally relaxed his grip and took a proper look at his teammates. All of them were smiling at him, gentle eyes conveying what they really mean. Well, Tsukishima's eyes were far from gentle but at the very least, they weren't scrutinising like they usually were. </p><p> </p><p>Daichi went closer and rested his palm on Hinata’s head, “You did well today, Hinata; and you have two more years to do even better. Make us proud.” Swallowing, Hinata nodded and quickly wiped away his tears. Seeing this, Daichi removed his palm and ushered the whole team out of the infirmary. Offhandedly, he informed Hinata, “You have a guest, by the way. We’ll get out of the way.”</p><p> </p><p>The team cleared to the sides, revealing Hoshiumi standing at the door. He took a step forward and shut the door behind him. Confused, Hinata hesitantly greeted, “Um… hi?”</p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi started, a blush dusting his cheeks, “Hinata Shoyo, I was inspired by you today,” there was no reaction, so he continued, “I can jump high, higher than you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata glared, “Are you trying to pick a fight?”</p><p> </p><p>Lifting a hand, Hoshiumi took a deep breath, “Please let me finish. I can jump higher than you and yet you were the one who flew. You saw more than what I could because of it and,” he stumbled when he noticed how intense Hinata’s gaze has become, “I was enthralled.”</p><p> </p><p>Scrunching his eyebrows, Hinata mouthed the word carefully. A second passed, he licked his lips, “What does enthralled mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi blinked, “I was sucked in. My heart was beating too quickly and I couldn’t breathe,” he averted his eyes before continuing, “My teammates said that it’s love.”</p><p> </p><p>A coughing fit overtook Hinata in surprise. He yelped, “What?!”</p><p> </p><p>The door flung open at the same time and the room was immediately filled with Tanaka and Nishinoya’s screeching. Daichi and Sugawara were pulling on their waists, trying their best to hold the duo back but it was clearly to no avail. Tanaka shouted, “Are you trying to pick Hinata up? We won’t allow that!” His hand was planted firmly on the doorframe to resist being removed.</p><p> </p><p>Nishinoya was doing the same on the other end of the doorframe, “It is unseemly to hit on a maiden when they are grieving!”</p><p> </p><p>Pulling even harder on the doorframe, Tanaka growled, “Daichi, let me go! This brat is trying to take advantage of Hinata’s vulnerable state and lure him into the sweet comfort of a cheap hotel bed and the scent of strawberry lube!” A large smack resounded in the room when Asahi instinctively hit Tanaka’s head out of embarrassment. He was immediately horrified by what he did but it managed to disorientate Tanaka enough for Daichi to extract him from the room. After that, Daichi was able to quickly help Sugawara do the same Nishinoya. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were out of the room, the door slammed shut and the whirlwind was gone as quickly as it came. The shock of the situation, however, very much lingered. It took a few moments for Hinata to process everything that happened and when he finally did, his face burned a deep red. Spluttering, he forced out, “What do you mean by that?”</p><p> </p><p>The words broke Hoshiumi out of his daze. He thought about it for a moment and hummed, “I think I want to date you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata looked away, chuckling awkwardly, “You think?”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Hoshiumi admitted, “I’ve never liked anybody before. You’re my first. I don’t really know what I’m supposed to want or anything like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s face got even redder. How could Hoshiumi say something like that so indifferently? He didn’t expect to be Hoshiumi’s first crush; it was something even a god couldn't have been able to foresee. Hesitatingly, he said, “I’ve never liked anybody before either and,” he stole a glance at Hoshiumi, “I don’t think that has changed.”</p><p> </p><p>Undeterred, Hoshiumi took ahold of Hinata's wrist, “I’m not asking you to return my feelings now, please do not worry. But would you have me as a friend? While considering me as a potential partner, of course.” Hinata tried his best to avoid looking into Hoshiumi’s hopeful eyes. The whole situation was too bizarre. Hoshiumi softened and let go of Hinata's wrist. He tried one more time, “Please.” The tender tone grazed at Hinata' heart, and just liked that, Hinata caved.</p><p> </p><p>Still looking away, Hinata shoved his phone into Hoshiumi’s hands, “You can put your number in. I’ll text you about volleyball and jumping and stuff.”  A bright smile overtook Hoshiumi’s face and he hastily took Hinata’s phone. Hinata chuckled a little when he realised that Hoshiumi was probably worried that he would change his mind. Once he was done, he passed the phone back to Hinata. A few moments passed in silence as Hinata sent a quick text to the new number.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how yet, but I will definitely make you fall in love with me.” Hinata looked up upon hearing the sudden declaration. Hoshiumi stared right back, eyes ablaze with determination.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata averted his eyes quickly, the intensity of Hoshiumi's gaze bringing a light flush to his cheeks. He didn't like Hoshiumi, not yet. Hell, he barely knew the guy. But, as he snuck a small look at him, he couldn't help but think that it wouldn't be so bad if he did. The determination in Hoshiumi's eyes did not waver. Hinata tilted his head down and swung his legs a little. It was inevitable that one day he would fall. He finally willed himself to look at Hoshiumi. When the day comes that he does, he would embrace it willingly.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes glimmering, Hinata smiled, “I can’t wait to see what you do.”</p><p> </p><p>- end -</p><p> </p><p>Extra</p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi: Have you fallen for me yet?</p><p>Hoshiumi: I mean, I'm pretty irresistible, you can just give in.</p><p>Hoshiumi: Don't believe me? Is that it? I can call my coach. He'll tell you how cool I am.</p><p>Hinata: Babe, it's three in the morning and we've been dating for four years. Please shut up before I break up with you.</p><p>Hoshiumi: ...</p><p>Hinata: Mmn. Goodnight. Love you.</p><p>Hoshiumi: Aha. So you HAVE fallen for me.</p><p>Hinata: Get out.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taste of Love (Sugawara x Oikawa)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa had a lot of bad days but meeting Sugawara again wasn't one of them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warning: Super fluffy fic! If you hate fluff, leave now, or you might get an aneurysm from reading this!</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Pairing: Sugawara x Oikawa</p><p>Rating: T (for mild language)</p><p>Summary: Oikawa had a lot of bad days but meeting Sugawara wasn’t one of them.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Taste of Love</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa Tooru was a complex man. Despite his cheerful demeanour and overall approachability, he was very prone to having bad days. Said bad days are very prone to leading into temper tantrums. Strangers call it a minor character flaw; his friends called it having a shitty personality. He also had a knack for holding grudges over anything and everything. Strangers called it being focused and determined; his friends called it being needlessly petty.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless of public opinion, Oikawa had decided that Thursday was a bad day - simply because his Math lecturer refused to award him any bonus points for a rather clever joke about aliens and math. In fact, he was so troubled by this that he had been up all night writing a very comprehensive report detailing why the lecturer was being unfair. It went on about how it was an act of discrimination against a student and how the lecturer should be ashamed of himself.</p><p> </p><p>The writing session was very productive, and Oikawa plans to submit the report to the university first thing in the morning. However, it was currently 4am, and Oikawa needed a caffeine boost before his 7am class.</p><p> </p><p>And, no. There was no way that he could just go back to sleep. His perfect hair took an hour to style, he showers for thirty minutes at a time and getting to university took another thirty minutes. So the only solution would be to chug some caffeine like a man before going back to get ready for class. That was the plan. It would’ve worked except that Oikawa didn’t account for most coffee shops to be closed at 4am. And because he is a snobby brat, he absolutely refused to drink convenience store coffee.</p><p> </p><p>That put him in a rather interesting position of being at the outskirts of Tokyo with only love hotels and cyber cafes to accompany him and his wakefulness. He was almost ready to give up and head home for some instant coffee (Starbucks, of course. He is a brat; never forget.) when he noticed a small store – snuggled between the gaudy neon lights of rivalling prostitution chains. His eyes lit up when he saw the <em>open</em> sign, accompanied by a big banner reading ‘<em>The Daily Dose’</em>. Surely, this had to be a café. It could be nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>With a smile gracing his face, he took towards the storefront and pushed the door open with a flamboyant <em>whoosh</em>. Immediately, the rich scent of coffee enveloped him, and the sweet sound of bad indie-pop filled his ears. Indeed, nothing could beat the happiness of walking into the warm comfort of a café. A soft voice tinged with an unusually familiar lilt broke him out of his musings, “Hello, welcome to The Daily Dose, how may I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa looked towards the cashier, ready to place an order for a hot latte with soy milk. Instead, a mild wave of surprise washed over him, “Refreshing-kun, what are you doing playing barista in a café at 4am?”</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara smiled in a way that could be seen as slighting unnerving, “Well, university students need money to get by,” a playful glint entered his eyes, “It was between this and stripping. Would be interesting if you were to walk in on that job instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa let his cheeks flush a pretty pink as a burst of laughter escaped his lips, “My, my, Refreshing-kun. I never expected you to be so forward. Is that an invitation?”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning forward a little, Sugawara dropped his voice into a sultry grind, “Unfortunately, I only do private shows. It may be a little hard to arrange.”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, Oikawa finally broke out of the banter, “As lovely as that sounds, I have a class in approximately two and a half hours, and I do plan on attending it.”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Sugawara turned his attention back to the register, “Your loss. So, Oikawa-san, what will it be?”</p><p> </p><p>“One hot latte with soy milk and your best selling muffin!”</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara easily recited the order back to him, “One hot soy latte and a cranberry muffin, coming right up. Your total will be 620 yen, but since I’m such a kind soul, your order will be on the house. Don’t even try to offer to pay.” He ended with a smile and twirled around to start preparing the order. Blinking, Oikawa was reminded as to why he dubbed the man as Refreshing-kun. Indeed, there is no description more accurate than that. They’ve only been chatting for less than five minutes, and Oikawa was feeling entirely too awake for someone who has just pulled an all-nighter. The coffee didn’t seem so necessary anymore.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Sugawara to complete the order. When he did, he pressed the items into Oikawa’s hands, fingers lingering a little longer than necessary. Sugawara smiled, “Come back again next time, and maybe you’ll get a goodbye kiss.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was a man who was used to being flirted with. He was on a little on the hedge earlier about whether or not Sugawara was flirting with him. But seeing how the other was only about a centimetre away from being plastered to him, it was pretty safe to bet to say that this wasn’t a joke. That doesn’t change the fact that Oikawa was used to flirtation. And yet, with all this immunity, somehow, Sugawara still managed to make him blush, which really shouldn’t be happening<span>. </span></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>the</em>
  <span> Oikawa Tooru; nobody could take him down. Oikawa tried his best to recover, putting on a winning smile.  Only to stumble on his words, “I’ll see me again! I mean, no. You’ll see me again. No that sounds like a threat,” he laughed awkwardly, “I’ll be back for more coffee. See you around.” With that, Oikawa pulled away from Sugawara and quickly hightailed out of the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Behind the counter, Sugawara smiled privately as the door chimed shut. It has been a while since his last boyfriend. Perhaps it was time for a change. Recalling the blush on Oikawa’s cheeks, he snickered. It certainly helped that he was entirely too cute for a man with several fanclubs vying for his attention. Maybe highschool Sugawara knew what he was doing after all.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It has been three days since Oikawa encountered Sugawara. Logically, there was no reason for him to be avoiding the man. In hindsight, Sugawara was probably not even being serious. Oikawa wasn’t new to the art of toying with the line between banter and seduction. Even so, he could not bring himself to so much as think of Sugawara without a little heat rising to his cheeks. It was a pity, seeing as how he did really enjoy the coffee. He was unsure as to whether that had any relation to him being extremely tired and slightly aroused while drinking said coffee. And that's why he wanted to go back on a normal day to try the coffee again.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, just the thought of seeing Sugawara sent him down on an uncomfortable line of fantasy and he would rather not confront that right now. Fate, however, had other plans. Oikawa had just gotten out from his English lecture when he noticed a shock of grey hair getting closer and closer to him. Sugawara solidified in front of him just a moment later, “Oikawa-san! Iwaizumi told me that you’re studying here and I couldn’t believe it. I mean, what are the chances of us going to the same university?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa blinked, uncomprehending, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara rolled his eyes, “We study at the same university, you dolt. So, I decided to stalk you to let you know! Since, you know, I don’t have your number.”</p><p> </p><p>It was amazing how much the heavens enjoyed playing tricks on Oikawa. Seriously, what are the chances of bumping into someone from your hometown at 4am in a coffee shop and then discovering that you both attend the same university? Oikawa tried his best to sound casual, “Wow, that’s such a coincidence! What do you study, Refreshing-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>Laughing, Sugawara jested, “Geez, you don’t have to sound so constipated. Look, I’m sorry if what I did the other day made you uncomfortable; it was 4am, and I was bored.” His eyes crinkled a little more, “How about we start over? I’m Sugawara Koushi, and I’m studying early childhood education,” his eyes slid up to meet Oikawa’s, “And you are?”</p><p> </p><p>Still, a little flustered, Oikawa stumbled over his words, “I’m Oikawa Tooru, and I’m studying Phys Ed. Ah, but I’m planning to go pro for, you know, volleyball. I’m mainly just here for the volleyball team.” His hand rose to the back of his head bashfully, “I’m sorry for acting so weird. I’m just not thinking straight; it totally isn’t your fault. I mean, I flirt with people all the time, and I don’t get strange over it so… yeah.” Let nobody ever say that Oikawa Tooru is suave because clearly, he is failing to meet the criteria.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes twinkling with mirth, Sugawara tilted his head, “So what made you all nervous with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s mind stuttered to a stop. He had spent an entire three days avoiding that exact question in his own head, and he was nowhere ready to confront it now. Gulping when he noticed a smirk growing on the other’s face, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “You are very pretty.” He turned his head away when he realised what he just said. Feeling his face heat up, he concluded that this was another one of those ‘bad days’.</p><p> </p><p>“Pfft.” The sudden sound dragged Oikawa’s eyes back up. He was greeted with the image of a pleasantly pink Sugawara covering his mouth loosely, shoulders shaking with laughter. When Sugawara noticed Oikawa’s shocked expression, he quickly righted himself, “Oikawa-san, it appears that I find you very cute.” An even brighter shade of red overtook Oikawa and once again, Sugawara burst into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>This was horrifying. Oikawa was seriously starting to believe that he has been poisoned. Why else would his usual confident self be reduced to this flustered mess that couldn’t go a minute without blushing? Wiping the tears from his eyes, Sugawara stuck out a peace sign, “Well seeing as how I’m the independent variable of this study; I think we can conclude that it’s because of my presence.”</p><p> </p><p>A pained groan escaped from Oikawa, “Did I say all that aloud?” Biting his lip, Sugawara nodded in affirmation. It was incredibly clear that he was doing his best not to laugh any more than he already has. Oikawa sighed, “You’re not wrong, I guess.” He took another look at Sugawara. He wasn’t lying earlier when he said that the man was attractive. After all, he fits Oikawa’s type almost perfectly. Even when playing against Karasuno in high school, Oikawa was always grateful that the pretty setter was only on the court sometimes. It was rather difficult to focus on volleyball with a distracting hot guy standing on the same court.</p><p> </p><p>An idea suddenly popped into Oikawa’s mind. He had been single for a while now. And it’s not like he had any other commitments he had to worry about in the near future. With newfound resolution, he let his lips curl into a well-practised smile, “Yes, Refreshing-kun, you are the cause of my problems! Therefore, you should take responsibility.” He closed into Sugawara’s space, and moved to gently hold his chin, “You will, won’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>The change of tone sent small shivers running down Sugawara’s spine. His voice wavered a little when he grabbed onto the hand holding his chin, “Well, it seems your back to normal. Did my charms wear off?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa hummed, “Not really. I just decided that all I have to do is date you for the problem to become a solution,” his smile morphed into a dangerous smirk, “and I’m very good at chasing the things I want.”</p><p> </p><p>It was Sugawara’s turn to blush, “Shouldn’t you ask if I’m single first?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa pulled away, “Are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Turning away, he murmured, “Maybe.” His eyes widened when e realised what he was doing. Squaring up, he hastily shoved a finger in Oikawa’s face, “Listen here, Oikawa-san. You will not be this… this slag towards me. I will be the slag of his relationship!” Gasping when he realised what just left his mouth, he hurriedly corrected, “I mean, I will be doing the courting! I won’t be a slag. None of us will be slags. We will all be virtuous angels.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was chortling now, struggling to keep his breath even. Sugawara groaned, “This is karma for messing with you since Thursday isn’t it.” Averting his eyes, he decided to be honest, “I’ll just come out with it. I flirted with you on Thursday because I thought you were cute since highschool. I wanted to get you to fall for me now, so I bugged Iwaizumi for information to do just that.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa sobered up and put a calming hand on Sugawara’s shoulder, “Well, you were unnecessarily successful.”</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara scrunched his eyebrows confusedly, “What does that even mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Licking his lips, he admitted, “I’ve kinda thought you were cute in highschool too. It was a good thing you weren’t a starter, or else Seijoh would’ve probably stood even less of a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Speechless, Sugawara’s shoulders slumped, “Oh. That was… unexpected.” A careful smile made its way up to his lips, “Well, maybe this is fate’s way of telling us to give it a shot,” he cleared his throat, “Oikawa-san, would you like to go on a date with me?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa huffed, “Of course I would. I’m going to date the hell out of you!” He chuckled, “Just now I thought that bumping into you would make this a bad day,” a gentle warmth filled his eyes, “but I guess it turned out to be not so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara raised a brow, “Just not so bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing his hand, Oikawa laughed, “It could be upgraded to good if you took me out to some free coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara rolled his eyes, “If I keep giving out free coffee, I’ll get fired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guess you’ll just have to buy me one then.” There was a playful spark it Oikawa’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Sugawara gave his hand a squeeze, eyes crinkling into perfect crescents, “Guess I do.”</p><p> </p><p>- end -</p><p> </p><p>Extra</p><p> </p><p>“So, what are you’re thoughts on aliens?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you exist, so they’re probably real.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gasp. I’m hurt, Suga-chan!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, sure you are. Remember to take out the trash properly this time. Don’t just sit in the bin.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pretty setters deserve pretty setters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Author’s Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guys, I’m so sorry for not updating for so long 😭 I’ve been super busy handling things in my day to day life seeing as this was my last year of sixth form and I had to apply for university 😪 But that’s all out of the way now! And I will be back with a new pairing ASAP!!! Excessive use of exclamation marks? Maybe 😂 I know that not that people are looking forward to my updates but I’m grateful towards any single person who has me bookmarked, liked my story or left a comment. Thank you for your support, it really makes my day! As an apology for keeping this on hold for so long, I’ll reveal who the next pair will be!</p><p>*drumroll*</p><p>Tsukki x Akaashi !!!</p><p>Never heard of it? (Well outside of the iconic foursome at least) that’s perfect! I just thought they have personalities that could create a really cute dynamic. The story will be up on Sunday and I’ll maintain weekly uploads from now on 🥰 </p><p>If you actually read this far, thank you for your attention!!! Please stay save during the pandemic everybody and I’ll be back real soon! If you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments below 🥺</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I hope you all enjoyed this! If you have constructive criticism or compliments please leave them in the comments! Pairing requests are also welcome :) Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>